wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Lita
) | birth_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Francisco, California | billed = Sanford, North Carolina Atlanta, Georgia | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. El Dandy Ricky Santana Kevin Quinn | debut = February 13, 2000 | released =November 26, 2006 }} Amy Christine Dumas, better known as Lita, is an American professional wrestler, and singer. She performed as a wrestler with WWE from 2000 to 2006, and has since made part-time appearances with the company. She was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2014. Biography Exhilarating one moment, sinister the next, Lita was a Diva who always kept the WWE Universe on their toes. Whether she was flying high with The Hardy Boyz or shocking censors alongside Edge, the four-time Women's Champion knew how to elicit a reaction around the world. Lita made her WWE debut in 2000 alongside Essa Rios and quickly led him to the Light Heavyweight Championship that February, though the pair would split a few months later. Lita then hooked up with The Hardy Boyz to form Team Xtreme, beginning a partnership that would last nearly five years. Soon after, the agile Diva won her first of four Women's Championships from Stephanie McMahon in August 2000. After losing the title, Lita competed from time to time, but mostly let The Hardys handle in-ring duties, and her romantic relationship with Matt Hardy became public knowledge. Lita’s long and heated rivalry with Trish Stratus began soon after Trish’s debut, and the two first locked horns while Trish managed Test & Albert against Lita's Hardy Boyz. The two Divas put aside their differences in July 2001 to represent WWE at InVasion, but were mostly at odds throughout their WWE careers. Kane’s obsession with Lita occupied much of 2004, and Matt Hardy proposed after Lita announced her pregnancy. The pair reconciled as The Big Red Monster continued to stalk Lita, but the knowledge that she was carrying Kane's baby strained her relationship with Hardy once again. The duo of Kane and Lita became popular among the WWE Universe, but she betrayed him in 2005 in a tryst with Edge. The Rated-R couple enjoyed VIP treatment wherever they went before their party ended due to Matt Hardy’s WWE return. After it had been revealed that Lita’s long-term relationship with Matt ended due to her affair with Edge, the two Superstars battled throughout the summer of 2005 with Lita often interfering on behalf of The Ultimate Opportunist. While in her fourth reign as Women’s Champion, Lita decided to end her career in the fall of 2006 and was determined to retire with the title — much like her rival Trish Stratus. It was not to be, though, as Mickie James defeated her at Survivor Series, and Cryme Tyme added insult to injury by giving away her personal items to the crowd. It was a bitter end for the Diva, but she will not be forgotten. Despite her controversial nature during her last active years, WWE fans always embrace Lita when she makes a rare appearance – especially the night before WrestleMania 30, when she took her rightful place in the WWE Hall of Fame. - WWE.com Legacy Lita was involved in the first two Raw main events featuring women. She won both matches, the first against Stephanie McMahon on August 21, 2000, and the second against Trish Stratus on December 6, 2004. In 2003, she faced Victoria in the first ever women's steel cage match. WWE mentions Lita as "A Diva who always kept the WWE Universe on their toes. Whether she was flying high with The Hardy Boyz or shocking censors alongside Edge, the four-time Women's Champion knew how to elicit a reaction around the world." Her Women's Championship match against Trish Stratus on Unforgiven 2006 was ranked No. 3 by WWE in 2015 on the "10 greatest Divas Matches of all time" list. This match is also cited as one of the most unforgettable Divas matches along with her match against Mickie James at Survivor Series, and against Victoria in a cage match on Raw. Music career Dumas formed the band The Luchagors in mid-2006, and they debuted in September 2006 at a rock n' wrestling event called Rock -N- Shock at The Masquerade in Atlanta. Dumas wore a top emblazoned with the symbol of the band during her final match in WWE. The band released their self-titled debut CD, The Luchagors, on September 11, 2007. Dumas contributed vocals to the song "From The Shadows" (appearing on the track alongside Dez Cadena of Black Flag/Misfits) from Recognise, the debut album from UK band JD & the FDCs, which was released in July 2012. A video for the song was released in March 2013. Other media Lita was featured in the June 2001 video and DVD release Lita: It Just Feels Right. The video featured discussions of Lita's career to that point and showcased several of her matches. Dumas' autobiography, written with Michael Krugman, Lita: A Less Traveled R.O.A.D. – The Reality of Amy Dumas was released on September 16, 2003. The book covered topics such as her family, childhood years, wrestling career, relationship with Matt Hardy, and her neck surgery and subsequent rehabilitation. Lita is considered to be a sex symbol. Dumas also appeared on a variety of television shows including Dark Angel, Fear Factor, and The Weakest Link's "WWF Superstars Edition" in 2002. In 2004, she appeared on an episode of Headbangers Ball. Lita began hosting a radio show called Amy's Discordia in 2013. She is a playable character in WWF No Mercy, WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role, WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, WWF Raw, WWE WrestleMania X8, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE Crush Hour WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain, WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, WWE '13, WWE SuperCard, WWE 2K14, WWE 2K16 (as downloadable content), WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18 and WWE 2K19. Lita was interviewed and profiled for the 2016 Nine Legends movie. On May 9, 2018, Dumas debuted as the host of a series for the ASY TV web platform titled The UFO Sho where she visits UFO themed locations and examines the culture around them. Personal life Dumas had breast augmentation surgery in late 1999. Dumas is a known animal lover. In 2003, she founded the animal charity Amy Dumas Operation Rescue and Education (A.D.O.R.E.). Dumas' hair is naturally brunette, although she has dyed it red throughout her WWF/E career. She has a wide variety of tattoos: a three eyed green gargoyle on her upper right biceps, the word "Punk" on the inside of her lower lip, and the word "iconoclast" written in Russian Cyrillic letters on her lower back neck. In 2007, she acquired a sleeve on her left arm, featuring Mexican skulls, one of which has the band 7 Seconds' logo on its forehead. She previously had two piercings in her tongue and another two in her nose. On December 9, 2011, Dumas was arrested in Georgia for speeding and driving with a suspended license. In 1999, Dumas began dating Matt Hardy. They first met in January 1999 at a NWA Mid-Atlantic show, and began dating a few months later. In February 2005, it was revealed that Dumas had been romantically involved with fellow wrestler Adam "Edge" Copeland for several months while still in a relationship with Hardy, who had been at home recovering from a knee injury. Following Matt Hardy's actions of repeatedly breaking kayfabe on the Internet by making the Edge–Lita affair public knowledge, along with his ranting against Dumas and Copeland, Hardy was released by WWE. Hardy was rehired several months later and the real-life situation was translated into a storyline. Dumas dated fellow band member Shane Morton from 2006 to 2008. Dumas also dated CM Punk from 2009 to 2013. Dumas is a vegan. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Women's Championship (4 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) Category:WWE Alumni Category:ECW Alumni Category:2000 Debuts Category:2006 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:ECW Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame